Memories
by R5ithinkaboutyou
Summary: Raura One-Shot! Please read :)


**I am sorry for not doing anything for like 5 months but hey! It's summer! I am all your for the next 8 weeks! So to make up for lost time. I made a short story. Like it really is short. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5...bummer. **

**Laura P.O.V**

Crash!

I heard a muffled thump and a second later broken glass. Like a chain of events, crying follows. I run down to the third story of my house otherwise known as the basement, and swinging the door open find my 4 year old baby girl lying on the ground tears trolling down her face. I nearly faint.

"Oh my god love what are you doing down here?" I ask urgently yet calmly.

This is a serious situation considering the glass everywhere. Getting all rowdy would freak her out so I stay as calm as possible. She can't answer due to the fact that she was previously startled so I cautiously pick her up from the mess, caress her in my arms, and sit in a clear spot on the ground.

After she's relaxed and back to normal I ask once more, "Baby what were you doing down here by yourself?"

She sniffles, wipes away excess tears and softly says, "My bouncy ball rolled away from me so, so I chased it. It went in here and I got it but I saw a box and wanted to see it. I couldn't see what was inside so I got a stool but fell. I think I broke your vase. I'm sorry mommy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh mi amor its alright."

She yawns and I decide its time for a nap. I take her to the nursery, clean her up and put her to sleep. I then quickly hustle down back to the basement to pick up the mess. After carefully getting the glass off the floor I go for the books. The final book I get makes me gasp ever so slightly. I NEVER thought I would see it again. It would be so embarrassing to. It was a special book. A photo album. Going through the book of memories flooded my body with sleeping emotions I had felt as a teen: love, jealousy, happiness, excitement, wanderlust, joy, depression, awe. It was amazing. I was amazing. This album proved my dedication. It held years of just...wow. It was front to cover filled and decorated with the utmost love.

It must have been hours of admiration because suddenly warm, muscular arms wrap around my torso. At first I'm tense but relax into it when it clicks that the love of my life, the reason for my being, the one of two people I can't live without is home. His blonde locks nuzzle into the crook of my neck and shoulder. It tickles.

"Hey love." His husky voice is muffled my shirt.

"Hi babe. How was work?"

He sighs. "Long. Real fun, but long. We worked on some songs, goofed around a bit. Rydel annoyingly kept us in check."

"Good." I reply.

"Speaking of Rydel," he said. "Where is...-"

And as if on cue a squeal is heard.

"DADDY! You're home!"

"Hi love bug!" He says scooping her up like a feather in the wind. "How was your day?"

"Greaty great great!"

"Awesome!" He replies.

"Have you seen what's in that box!?" She asks excitedly.

"As a matter of fact yes." he says.

"Me too! There is a bunch of you's in there! And of Uncle Rocky, Riker, RyRy, Ellie and Aunty Delly! Like a bunchy bunch bunch bunch!" She exclaims.

"I know! Your mommy was obsessed with me. Still is." He said winking.

"Oh don't get a big head mister!" I say.

But it was true. Always has been.

"And Ross!" I say. "I said do not open that box! It literally says 'Laura's Memories. Do NOT open Ross Shor!'"

It was so weird. It held years, and I mean YEARS of obsessive fangirling. The box alone contained over 350 posters of all shapes and sizes, tons of guitar picks from concerts, over 30 merchandise items, and over 20 tickets to shows I have been to.

He held a hand up in innocence. "Hey! It has my name written all over it. I must."

"No!"

"Hey relax! I am after all the Austin to your Ally. I have to know these things. You are the Cinderella to my Prince Charming. You should know my obsessions too. Little Ashley Rydel here is the next princess in line." He said.

I give up in a series of small, tired yet happy sighs. "And don't forget about prince Joseph Riker." I said walking over to him.

"How could I?" He replied rubbing my belly. "We are one big crazy happy family."

He ended with a kiss. Multiple little pecks and a long, sweet and blissful kiss. My heart.

**And there it is. Told ya it was short. But I'm working on the next chapter of Its A Long Story so I am officially back in business. :) Follow me on Instagram at ICantForgetAboutYou_R5 and on Twitter at RaquelR5Auslly for more updates on chapters being written and just general Fan account stuff.**


End file.
